


Ghost Of You

by Synnerxx



Series: The Air Between Us [5]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Haunting, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's haunted and broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: They've done so much for the club.  
> Prompt: Ghosts

They all have their ghosts. Stuff they've done for the club that haunts them in the dark of the night when they lay in bed, staring at shadows.

Tig's ghosts are just a bit more persistent than theirs. They haunt his waking moments during the day. They have him flinching at nothing, startling as someone walks around a corner, and he pours more alcohol down his throat than ever before.

They watch him and help him as much as they can, but his ghosts still haunt him, following his every step.

He'll never be rid of his ghosts, never ever.


End file.
